Flowers for Abby
by Mika Uriah
Summary: Can listening to what abby desires bring them from being friends to lovers? - Kate/Abby femslash FLUFF.


Disclaimer: no profit made, blah blah.  
A/N: thanks to Deborah and Stacy 3

000

Kate turned off the made for TV movie of the week, it was a sickly sweet romance with an ensemble cast; the kind where a bunch of funny misunderstandings happen and they all end up going coincidentally to the same party or something and more awkward but sweet hilarity ensues. The credits were rolling to this song that Kate was pretty sure that she heard on a tour of the Lilith fair she was supposed to work back in the early 90s; Abby's head was in her lab and Kate stroked her hair gently "sorry, I.." she wasn't sure why she was apologizing exactly "you awake?" she kissed her friend's head and apologized again; ever since Abby's breakup with Will things were awkward between the girls, they were in this weird stasis pattern of "I like you and you like me but maybe we should still be friends" kind of a thing and it was getting annoying, they would flirt but blame it on the alcohol or the emotions of the moment and things would go back to semi-quasi-normal again. Kate hated not knowing where she stood with someone, if she was a friend fine, but, then Abby needed to stay as a friend and they needed to stop flirting, there were so many fake eyelash fluttering and stretching of the body Kate could take before she mounted the girl and rode her home.

Abby nodded and stretched, the cable knit sweater she was wearing over her black skinny jeans rode up and Kate tried not to concentrate on the soft sheet of white skin that appeared or the perfect hole in her stomach that was her navel, they were playing with each other's hands through the entire movie and Kate realized just now that they hadn't let go, "sometimes I hate these movies but they're still fun to watch, you know?" she moved her neck so she could see Kate's face even from the angle that she was laying on "I mean it, they give us all these weird mix messages, like it's not really love unless it's John Cusack playing a boom box outside our window."

Kate's mouth quirked into a half smile "John Cusack? Really?"

"Ugh! You know what mean!"

"I do," she nodded. She did. Jesus, didn't anyone watching movies like that have skewed views on love and romance?

Abby sat up and knotted her hair to get it off her neck and face "not all of its bad though you know?"

"What do you mean?" Kate made a mental note that they were still holding hands.

"I don't know, like is giving flowers to someone a dead art? When was the last time you got flowers?"

"From a guy? I never have."

"Really?"

Kate nodded.

"Oh." was that a 'sorry' tone in her voice? "I dunno it's just I want someone to give me flowers. Roses. I kind of think about them wearing a tie, walking up to my door step. Ringing the bell, feeling those butterflies and wondering if they feel the same. Do they think about what they are going to say? What do I say? Maybe I can watch them fix their hair nervously for a second before I answer the door. When the door starts making that rickety noise because I'm fussing with the door knob do their hands get sweaty? Sometimes I imagine them holding the roses behind their back and they'd hug me with one arm around my waist and give me the slightest kiss on the cheek" she bit her lip and blushed a bit, her own fingers from the opposite hand that Kate was holding brushed lightly against her own cheek "they'll give me the flowers with a smile on their face and it would make me so happy. They'd set them down and I'd grab their hand and we'd walk to their car and they'll open the door for me…we'll drive through the city, get dinner, eat ice cream. Laugh all night. Then at the end of the night they'd walk me back to my door and maybe I'll kiss them goodnight and they'll wait for me to get into my apartment safely. The flowers they gave me would be waiting for me and when I see the roses I'd...think about them, maybe miss them…wonder when we'll meet next," she smiled shyly and finally let go of Kate's fingers "I dunno, maybe it is unrealistic, but-" she caught a glimpse of her watch and frowned "oh! Wow! Is that really the time?"

Kate blinked confused and then looked at her own watch "oh. Heh. Wow. I guess it is. It's amazing how we always seem to lose track of time when we're together," Kate tried and watched Abby smile

"Oh! I know! You're such a great friend, I can talk to you for hours!" she smiled and started getting ready to leave "I'd stay longer, but I have an early meeting tomorrow." She slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Oh! Pfft yeah…no worries, I totally get it." She smiled awkwardly and walked her friend out of the sanctuary.

000

The next morning Kate Freelander knocked on her boss's door "come in," the door opened and Kate was standing there in full suit minus the tie and a pair of stiletto heels, her hair was up and off of her face and her makeup was perfect, she didn't look like the little tomboy mercenary that she did when she started here a few years ago "Kate…You look beautiful!"

"Awe thanks Doc" she blushed and blushed hard "thanks for your help on the…"

Doctor Magnus shook her head "thanks not necessary, good luck, hmm?"

"Thanks" she smiled she didn't feel as much of an idiot as she probably should've considering what she was about to do "I…just had one more question and I couldn't find the guys."

"Oh they're out on a mission, can I help?"

Kate held up a tie "do you know to tie one of these?"


End file.
